


Chocolate Roses Fill My Heart

by msstragedy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Lio Fotia is in love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msstragedy/pseuds/msstragedy
Summary: Lio Fotia never thought he would never get the chance to love someone so intensely.Galo proves him wrong yet again.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Chocolate Roses Fill My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Vday exchange gift for Peren! They requested galolio fluff (this made me very soft btw). I hope I did you justice Peren! <3

Lio was definitely not a morning person. He despised waking up early with every fiber of his 5’2” body. And though his love for Galo surpasses all human limits, he will never understand why the man chooses to _willingly_ wake up at five in the morning. But he supposes it does have its perks, like when Galo would bring him breakfast in bed. It was a rare occurrence since they both were usually on duty, but the blonde was still grateful for the time they could spend together.

Fortunately, today was one of their few days off.

Laying in his cocoon of fluffy blankets, Lio was a content little marshmallow. Since joining Burning Rescue and being declared the official head of Burnish affairs, he rarely had time to relax like this. The ex-leader of Mad Burnish was always happy to help his people in any form, but boy was it _exhausting_. It didn’t help that discriminative politicians were still in charge of the city. At the latest meeting, Gueira almost threw hands at the chairman of finance, but if Lio was being honest, he totally deserved it.

The blonde scrunches his face in disgust. Like hell he was going to spend his day off reminiscing about stupid government officials.

Sighing, Lio nuzzles his head deeper into the soft pillow. He and Galo didn’t have anything huge planned. They were mainly intending on staying in the whole day, maybe watch a few movies, maybe play a few rounds in smash (he had a reputation to uphold). Lio didn’t care what they did, as long as Galo was by his side. Charmed by the thought, he reaches across the sheets to feel for his lover, only to find that the matoi fanatic was missing.

“Galo?” He whispers, his voice a little more groggy than usual. No answer. He reluctantly opens his eyes, only to be met by sunlight, causing him to hiss and cover his eyes. No wonder the bed seemed a little more cold than usual. Looks like he’ll have to see where Galo wandered off too. He has an idea where, but that doesn’t mean Lio wants to leave his nest of blankets. Groaning, he prepares himself for the harsh environment outside his cocoon.

Once he unwraps himself and says goodbye to the sweet haven of warmth, he leaves to search for his boyfriend.

The smell of fresh coffee and bacon leads him to the kitchen. Unaware of his presence, Galo continued to cook as he reached for two mugs from the cupboard, humming something he probably heard on the radio. He’s slightly off-tune, but that only adds to the charm that is the great Galo Thymos. Peaking over the larger man, Lio notices the stack of chocolate chip waffles on the counter, along with some cut strawberries and homemade whipped cream. Galo was always one for a big breakfast, and it seemed today was no exception.

A sudden breeze flew through the apartment, causing Lio to hold his arms and shiver. Since the Promare’s departure, the Burnish have had a difficult time adapting to the cold. With their main source of warmth gone, they felt slightly more chilly than those who were non-Burnish. Lio felt it the most, almost always cold no matter what the weather was like. “Maybe it’s because you were connected more to the alien fire thingies,” Galo had pointed out, which was true. Besides Foresight, Lio had never met anyone who was just as powerful as he was. The first few weeks were just awful, and while he isn’t as bad as before, he still feels the constant slight chill. At least now, he has his human space heater to snuggle with.

Speaking of Galo, the blonde wraps his arms around the man’s (incredibly thin, Galo what the fuck) waist and softly kisses his back.

Galo leans into his touch and chuckles. “Hey sleepyhead. Glad to see you’re finally up.”

Lio yawns before replying, “How come you weren’t in bed with me? I missed you.”

“Sorry Firefly. I got hungry and I didn't wanna wake you up. You look so peaceful when you’re asleep. It’s kinda cute actually.”

“M’not cute,” Lio pouts. “I’m a big scary dragon that should be feared by all.”

Galo laughs and turns to kiss the top of his adorable bedhead. “You mean a cute little dragon that I get to cuddle with.”

Lio puffs out his cheeks in retaliation. “Call me cute again and I’m revoking your cuddle rights.”

Now it was Galo’s turn to pout. “But Babe! You know I can’t go a day with your cuddles.”

Lio smirks. “Don’t think your puppy eyes will get you out of this one either. I’m becoming more immune to them as each day passes.”

“Oh no!” Galo dramatically gaps. “How will the Great Galo Thymos win the affection of the big boss Lio Fotia now?!”

Lio couldn’t hold back his laughter. “You’re such a goofball.”

“But I’m your goofball, right?”

“Of course.” Lio leans forward to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “Let’s eat, then maybe I’ll change my mind about calling me cute.”

“Sure thing cutie. Help set up the table while I plate everything, k’?.”

Lio sticks his tongue out but does as he’s asked. “So much for showing you mercy.”

Lio teases, but he was extremely grateful for meeting the universe’s number one firefighting idiot. At first, the blonde thought he was just a naive fool, another puppet in the hands of a vicious tyrant. But to Lio’s surprise, the firefighter cut off his strings and challenged his master in order to find out the truth. It shouldn’t have made his heart skip a beat whenever he thought about it, but Lio was human, even if others didn’t see him as one. But Galo, he wasn’t like other non-Burnish. He fought for the human he saw in Lio till the very end. After Parnassus, it was safe to say the firefighter held a special place in what was left of Lio’s damaged heart.

Even during reconstruction, Galo was constantly by his side. It confused the hell out of Meis and Gueira at first, but eventually, they too grew close to the lovable idiot. As more time passed, the more Lio tried to brush off his true feelings. At the time, he thought he was being irrational. There was no way such a person as Galo could ever love a broken man like Lio. Thankfully, he was proved wrong when Galo wrapped his arms around the Burnish and kissed him.

Since that day, Lio Fotia was the happiest he has ever been in his entire life.

“So, how did I do this time on breakfast?” Galo asks, pulling Lio out of his thoughts.

The blonde smiles. “Amazing as always. Who knew you were such a good cook.”

Galo bashfully scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Aw, Firefly. You’re too kind to me”

“I could say the same about you.”

The blush of Galo’s cheeks turns a darker shade. ”Yeah, but you deserve it after all the hard work you do .”

Not as much as you do, Lio’s heart asserts.

Instead, his mouth replies, “You work just as laborious too. You should give yourself more credit.”

Galo waves it off. “Nah. I just like helping other people. It’s a firefighter’s duty to help others in need after all.”

“Is it your duty to always smash anything and everything when you train at the station?”

“Hey! My burning soul is always fired up and ready for action!” Galo points an accusing finger at him. “You’re just jealous of my cool matoi tech.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I like watching you from the sidelines. You put on quite the show when you’re shirtless Thymos.” He hides his smirk as he sips his coffee.  
It takes a second for Galo’s brain reboots as his face turns completely red.

“LIO!” He squeals, trying to hide his face in his hands.

Lio’s coy attitude was in full force. “You’re cute when you’re flustered Thymos. I’m glad I have that effect on you.”

Galo moves his hands away and whines. “Why are you so mean to me?”

The blond kisses the adorable pout off his boyfriend’s face. “Because I love you.”

He hears a mumbled I love you too and his heart skips a beat. Fuck, he was so in love.

After a few seconds of calming down, and a few more kisses from Lio, Galo slaps his hand on his forehead.

“Oh yeah! They’re probably done by now.”

He rushes over to the refrigerator, almost knocking over one of the chairs in the process.

Lio follows him in curiosity. “Something wrong?”

“Nah, it’s nothing like that. I just wanted to give you your surprise.”

Lio raises his eyebrow. “What kind of surprise are we talking about?”

Usually, Galo’s surprises were either the sweetest gesture imaginable or the silliest things to ever be witnessed. Lio knew it was often the latter, but he always caved in when his lover gave him puppy eyes (he lied about becoming immune).

Galo grins his famous Thymos™ grin as he opens the refrigerator door. “Don’t worry Firefly. I promise you’ll love this one.”

With both hands, he pulls out a large tray covered with different types of chocolate-dipped strawberries. Each strawberry was either dipped in milk, dark, or white chocolate. Some had tiny drizzles of chocolate for decoration. Others were covered in red and pink heart-shaped sprinkles.

The firefighter smiles sincerely. “I know Valentine’s day isn’t until next week, and we both work the whole day, so I wanted to make you something special to celebrate.”

He places the tray down on the counter and returns to face Lio.

“Galo,” Lio could feel tears build up in the corner of his eyes. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to. It’s our first Valentine’s day as a couple. And I know you told me not to get you anything, but,” Galo reaches for Lio’s hand to bring it up to his lips. “You mean the world to me Firefly.” His gaze drifts down. ”Back then, I was so focused on studying to be an EMT, or saving others with Burning Rescue, or trying to impress Kray…” His grip tightens into a fist but quickly disappears. “I was always so busy, I never really thought about being in a relationship. But now,” Galo’s eyes look directly into Lio’s. “I can’t imagine my life without you. You help me when I get really overwhelmed at certain things. You know when I’m secretly feeling down and how to make me smile. You make me feel like I’m not a complete idiot, even when I have trouble understanding something.”

He pauses, and smiles. “I love you Lio Fotia. I love you with all my heart and more.”

An avalanche of tears streams down Lio’s face as his other hand covers his mouth. What did he ever do in his life to deserve this man?

“Galo…”

Lio steps forward to close the gap between them, encircling his arms around the other man’s neck and meets his lips to Galo’s. Galo leans in as wipes his lover’s tears away, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him

They stay like this for a minute, until Lio leans back, but doesn’t pull away.

He smiles and touches his forehead to Galo’s. “Hey Galo, will you feed me a strawberry?”

Galo smiles back even brighter. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Lio Fotia was in love. There was no denying it. He never thought he’d ever get the chance to settle down like this. But here, in the arms of Galo Thymos, he didn’t need to worry anymore.

This is where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it, Lio Fotia is in love
> 
> Follow me on twitter @msstragedy!


End file.
